rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Althoris Talhine
'''Althoris Talhine, known as Althoris around his friends, is the son of Balith Talhine and Alanna Talhine. He was born in the city of Stromgarde, before he and his family moved into a north-eastern forest which was cut down. He left from his home at the age of 13. He was found near Dun Modr by a group of dwarves which took care of him. At the age of 20, with the help of the dwarves, the same who took care of him, he left, travelling for many years.''' Appearance Althoris has his father's light skin, brown eyes and black hair. From his mother he inherits her pale skin and cheeks. Other than that, he has a short beard and he is fairly tall, while he lacks a bit in muscularity. Personality Althoris is just a simple human with a gentle personality and feelings. He has a kind, big heart for others and always has the urge to care. Usually he understands of another person by easy steps, which sometimes leads him to defend others and often too much, but not even the most forgiving kings would have as much mercy as Althoris does. This man is valorous and as truthful as the finest Priest of the Light, probably would hold the world in his embrace of kindness. Though, after the loss of Valenna, he had lost some of his kindness away. Background Early Years Harsh Life Althoris was born when it was a start of a harsh and crude winter. He and his family couldn't stay in Stromgarde, for they couldn't afford it. They went to Balith's father old house, which had been long abandoned, since Althoris' grandparents didn't stay there anymore. They have set their home there, since then. His family lived many days without single bread at their table, only the crumbs that remained from the other ones. Balith was a dungsweeper at a stable nearby the family's house, while Alanna stayed home and took care of their kid until he turned 12. Since he turned 12, Alanna was a barmaid at an inn near the stables where Althoris' father was working. Still, they didn't get as much money they have needed. Leaving Althoris couldn't bear looking at his parents, hardworking every day, for nothing. At the age of 13, he decided to leave his home while his parents were at work, to find a job, so he could help his family. He was not considering the rough summer it was in those days when he left. Still, he didn't forget that they didn't have food. Near Althoris' home, there is another family which was not in the same conditions. Actually, they were doing very good with the money and the food. Before leaving, Althoris sneaked into their house, into the kitchen, he stole some food from there, but still leaving the neighbours food, and he quickly ran back to his house. When he arrived in his family kitchen, he put the more than half of the food on the table, however, not visible by the neighbours, and the rest which remained took with him into his journey, not knowing that the food he taken wasn't enough, and not considering where he was going. Found He travelled for some days when he passed the southeastern bridge of Alterac, not knowing that he was going in the Wetlands. It was not a long time when he passed out, last seeing a dwarvish outpost. Later on, he was awakened by some dwarves who gave him food and water. Althoris was grateful to them, and the dwarves granted him a life there. He was a dungsweeper, as his father was, however there he made more money than Balith, seeing that he worked even the night. Throughout the years he lived there, he sent more than half of his money to his family house, with a message on them, writing that it was their own son. His parents couldn't believe that something like this would ever happen. Althoris and his parents lived happily, even though they didn't talk only through messages. Adulthood Destroyed and Left At the age of 20, Althoris was sleeping when a courier arrived. The courier told the dwarves that he has a very important message for Althoris. The dwarves were curious; however, they let him in. The courier went into Althoris' room and woke him up. Althoris woke up, and he heard what the courier had to say. Althoris' home was burned to the ground, together with his family, by orcs from the Horde. After hearing this, Althoris, without hesitation, packed his belongings up and said that he will come back, and then he left to see his home. When he arrived at his home, he saw it; nothing but ashes. Only one picture was untouched, a picture made by his mother Alanna, for she was known for her painting gift; it was him with his family, staying under the tree where Balith and Alanna met. Althoris took it and placed it in his woolen bag. On the road back, he cried many times when he was thinking at his family. He went back to the dwarves. With a sad face and while crying, he told them that he will leave, travelling throughout the Eastern Kingdoms. They were sad because Althoris was leaving, since he has become an honorable member of their group. Before Althoris was leaving, the dwarves made him a red armor, looking much like the place where he was born; Stromgarde, taking its red colors and the city's tabard, which supposedly was a gift for him on his birthday. They gave it to him, saying goodbye, and also, he thanked them for everything they have done to him, and said goodbye, for they maybe will never meet again. Travelling After leaving the dwarves, Althoris travelled many regions, and faced many things throughout his journey, from Dun Modr to Thelsamar, in Loch Modan. On the road to Thelsamar, he always thought about his family and his friends, the dwarves. Finally, when he reached Thelsamar, with the money he had from Dun Modr, which was plenty enough, he bought a ram to the dwarven capital city. Upon arriving to the dwarven capital, Althoris was astonished by its architect and sculpture, for greater miners than dwarves never existed. However, after taking a tour through Ironforge, his money was nearly spent. He went to the Deeprun Tram, built by the incredibly intelligent gnomes, to reach the human capital city, Stormwind, which was finally rebuilt. That took a month and a bit. When he arrived finally thought about settling down. Wrath of the Lich King (coming later) Cataclysm Near Death As the years passed, when he was in his early 30's, Althoris still remembers his younger years. He packed his belongings up, and left for the Deeprun Tram. As a month passed, he went on the eastern side of Dun Morogh, to the exit to Loch Modan. However, he did not take the shorter road; he chose the longer road, for he wanted to pass through the city he once was; Thelsamar. Upon arriving, he was looking at the town, at how much it changed since he last was here, at the age of 20. On the roof of a house, there were three people; two human and a high elf. He was curious why they were sitting right on the roof. However, he went into the inn, renting a room for a few nights. One night, before sleeping, he went outside of the inn, looking at those who were still standing on the roof of the house. When he was looking at them, a rather strange man came into the village; he was wearing the tabard of Kirin Tor. Apparently, was there before Althoris. Right after the man arrived at the inn, the two introduced themselves to each other. His name was Chandler, a mage of the Kirin Tor. Following that, the two went outside the inn, looking at the people on the roof of a house. Althoris asked Chandler if he knew something about them, or why are they sitting there, but he did not knew anything. Therefore, Chandler wanted to try a not so bright idea; to spy them. Though, Althoris wanted to know why they were sitting right there, so he accepted the man's idea. They went behind a tree. Althoris wanted to check out if there is anyone that was watching them. Chandler remained there, listening to their talking. As Althoris turned, he saw a man who was looking more like a mercenary; the one which was not sitting down. He told Chandler to come to him, but it was too late; the mercenary saw him. He asked why Althoris and Chandler were there. Althoris made an excuse, and then they left. Before they were entering the inn, Chandler noticed that the elf is leaving; a chance to spy her. They quickly went back into a spot which was near that tree, into some bushes. They kept following the elf, who at a moment caught them. She was mad, and she plunged her nails into Althoris' right arm. She plunged it that hard, that it even made a scar, which is visible even today. The elf hit Chandler in his jewels, saying to him to hit Althoris into the same place, but harder. Althoris was begging for him to not do it, but he still did it. Althoris was on the ground, as he cried for the pain he had. Quite a funny moment for the elf. Chandler helped him getting back into the town, in the inn. Even though the elf hit them both, Chandler asked her to come with them into the inn, for a drink, as an apology for stalking her. They went back into the inn. Before Althoris would sleep, himself being too tired and his jewels hurting, she told them that her name is Anegala. They also said their names. As Anegala and Chandler were talking, Althoris, while sleeping, kept scratching the arm which Anegala plunged her nails in. Chandler noticed, but when he did, the hand was already in blood from Althoris' scratching. Because of that, Althoris was getting a fever. Chandler cried out for a medic, and it was not long before a medic came. She and Anegala removed Althoris' armor, and then the medic, named Angelina, had put wet bandages over the wound. The medic left, leaving Chandler and Anegala in care of Althoris. It didn't pass a lot of time until he awakened. Chandler told him what happened. He went to sleep, hoping that it will never happen again, forgetting the thought of going to his destroyed, but beloved home. Darkshire The next day, Chandler needed to go in Darkshire, because he had to many things to resolve around there. Since Althoris forgot the thought of going to his home, he followed him, and Anegala came too. They travelled from Thelsamar to the dwarves capital, from Ironforge to the human capital, and from Stormwind they went through the Elwynn Forest and finally reached Darkshire. As they reached Darkshire's inn, they rent a room for them, except Anegala, because she left for unknown reasons. She kept coming day after day into the inn; however she was not staying long, for she did not want to raise suspicion, though she might have already. Nobody really knew who she was for a time. One day, a high elf came into Darkshire. Chandler seemed to know her. Althoris immediately fell in love at the sight of her; he never saw a beautiful and intelligent woman as her before. However, he did not tell Chandler about it. He kept holding the secret until one point. Eventually, Althoris and Valenna became very close friends. Tainted and Twisted After a few days staying in Darkshire and helping Chandler with his problems, he noticed something at Althoris' right arm: it was rotting. First time, Althoris thought he was joking, until he took his arm and showed it to him. It was actually rotting. The rot came from the so called high elf, Anegala, herself being actually undead. However, they didn't know the actual reason why it was rotting, and Althoris didn't hesitate and looked for a medic. Luckily for him, a Bishop named Ignatius Lordsblood was in the town. He asked for his help, and, indeed, he helped him. He cured his arm, but remained a scar which is still visible. It did not pass many days until Althoris was ill once again. A death knight came into town, and as he was wearing saronite, or the Black Blood of Yogg-Saron, called by the tuskarr, it drove Althoris mad. A voice kept whispering inside his head, saying gruesome things about his friends and that they will betray him. He left Darkshire, being followed by Chandler and Valenna as he was running. When he finally stopped, they were in Elwynn Forest. Chandler tackled him down but he escaped, until, without looking in front, he hit a tree. Chandler cried out for somebody to help him. A paladin named today as Naira Lordsblood exorcised him, and she helped Chandler and Valenna get him to Goldshire, where he will rest. Love Althoris regained his sanity, thanks to Chandler, Valenna and Naira. Althoris told Chandler what he feels about Valenna. After that, Chandler left them. "He probably went to Dalaran, since he's a mage of Kirin Tor.", what Valenna said to Althoris. Althoris and Valenna decided to travel together through Eastern Kingdoms. First stop was in Stormwind, after they went through the Deeprun Tram in Ironforge. They went in Kharanos, where they have stayed for a few days before leaving to Thelsamar. It was not long until Althoris confessed to Valenna his feeling to her; that he loved her. They kissed near Thelsamar. Since then, they became lovers. Althoris cared for her much more than anything on the whole universe. Disappeared Few days passed until a grave thing happened; Althoris lost Valenna. They were wandering through Loch Modan near the Algaz Station when he lost her. They went through the north pass when it happened. Inside the pass, a death knight appeared which attacked them. Althoris guarded Valenna as long as he could, until, with a blow from the death knight with the sword's hilt in the head, he passed out. It didn't pass lot of time until Althoris was found by some dwarves. They took him to Thelsamar, where they bandaged his injuries. Soon, he left Thelsamar to look for Valenna. He travelled nearly all Loch Modan to find her, but he did not. Also, his armor was stolen in a night, when he was sleeping, by bandits. From then, Althoris barely had any clothes and money. He chose to live in a eastern forest in the Arathi Highlands. Every day and night he was thinking about his beloved Valenna. After some time, he wanted to travel to Duskwood, to search for her. Hand of Damnation When he was travelling through Duskwood, still searching for her, he somehow fell into a dark sewer. Only a man was there, looking through some maps of Azeroth. His name was Cedivh. He told Althoris that this sewer is more of a base of operations of his organization; the Hand of Damnation. He also told Althoris what it is made for; destroying all of the evil and heathens that lurk within Duskwood, as well other regions. Cedivh invited Althoris into the organization. He couldn't refuse such an offer when he was staying very low on money and clothes. He joined, and later they were friends, as well with Mythe Mornor, a night elf. Unknown After some time of staying in the Hand of Damnation, repelling undeads with Cedivh and Mythe, Althoris suspiciously vanished. Last time he was seen was in the base of the Hand of Damnation, by Cedivh. Since then, nobody knew where he disappeared or why. Reunited and Departed While Althoris was away to unknown places, he was found by his hardly recognized friend, Glyn, in the highlands of Arathi. The man claimed to be looking for another person, and he was surprised to see Althoris without his armour. Chattering went well, when in the middle of their conversation, Glyn heard and spotted someone behind the rocks of the plains they were in - pointing his bow, he yelped out, "Friend or foe?!". Althoris went to see where the man was, looking closer to the quiet elf. She was shy and had only light leather on herself, a bow, too. The Talhine took a deeper thought - it was someone he knew, - who could have thought he would meet so many people he has seen before in one day? Glyn lowered his bow just right after Althoris remembered - that young high elven name was Aniela. Glyn wished Althoris luck and when he saw him accompanied by someone else, left off to his ways. Althoris and Aniela were near the fireplace of few huge stones surrounding them, without a sign of anything. The silence broke when a gigantic wolf charged in between them, an orc jumped off the animal and trapped Althoris to not move. Aniela reacted quick to point her bow at the enemy, but she was not quick enough - she hasn't ever slaughtered another person, as she was a young elf hunting animals. Althoris felt rather confused about the situation, however he couldn't do anything else as he felt his body trapped under a huge wolf, that was ordered to keep him there by the orc. By the time, the orc already had speared Aniela's leg to put her on the ground, and she, realizing that she wouldn't handle it on her own, yelled out towards Talhine as the green skin was already pointing his axe at her; "Althoris, save yourself! Flee!"... Althoris took his strength to struggle out of the wolf's paws and with hesitation, knowing that he hasn't gotten any weapons and no way of beating an orc, he decided to listen to the elf. He went to the east, to his so called... "Home". After that, Althoris blamed himself for many days and weeks for, maybe, the death of Aniela. Home After the orc attack, Althoris went east, to his tent, which he names 'home'. Later on, while traveling through the forest he was living in, he found an abandoned house. First, he looked inside if anyway lived in there. What he found were three skeletons; they appeared to be two grown people and one child. He later found a picture of the family that lived there, and also a journal which belonged to the child. He read it, and saw the difference was between them and his own family. His own death was the difference. He lives now there, having a big number of books inside his house, aswell a few tables, chairs and a bed. He made a fireplace, both at the lower level, aswell in the upper level, where his room was. The child's journal is in his room, on a table near his bed. Unheard Many months have passed since nobody saw or met Althoris. Most of his friends presume that he passed away, but they are wrong. Althoris still lives, but not in the same place; he is no longer in the Arathi Mountains. He lunged for a new adventure, for he missed greatly the adventurer life. He wanted to go to the Grizzly Hills, for he had heard many great and beautiful things that reside there; most of it being the nature. After making preparations that would last him enough, he went south - to Wetlands, after that to Loch Modan, passing through Thelsamar aswell. After a night in the inn, he went east - to Dun Morogh, through Kharanos, then to dwarven capital city. It followed the Deeprun Tram, and then Stormwind. Just like the old road. He headed for the capital's docks. He took a boat to Northrend, to Valiance Keep. On his way to the Grizzly Hills he found a camp with five men in it. The camp was more larger than that, so Althoris' curiosity spiked. He went into the camp and asked the men what happened to their camp. They said that it was like this since the united forces of Alliance and Horde have battled with the Lich King. "Many deaths were that day..." said one of the men. He then stayed there for a quite a while, firstly askine the men's permission. They let him in, so he stayed there a one month before going out to the Grizzly Hills. While he was there, he helped the men out alot, gaining their respect and friendship. They aswell talked about their own families, of their own tale of how they became what they are now, and so on. Althoris told them much of his story to them. The five men found out that he's a stromgardian. They told him that they had in the camp very few stromgardians, but most of them were killed in battle. Only two survived; two of the five men that were there. The two who had survived had both a stromgardian armor, but in pieces. The first one had the helmet, chestplate, gauntlets and a sword, while the second one had the shoulders, leggings, boots and belt. Kindly of them, they gave the armor and the sword to Althoris. He could've not been more happy than that. They knew that he had armor and a sword once, but lost it, since he told them. He was very grateful to them. When Althoris left, they left too to the Valiance Keep to leave Northrend. One of them showed him where they were staying. They told him that when he comes back, they'll gladly take him into their home. On the way the hills, he aswell found a red cloak which fit perfectly on his armor. On the way, he had aswell trained with his sword and fought with the ones that encountered him, mostly diseased animals, though. Following that and many weeks of travelling with a lot of luck, he made it to the Grizzly Hills. There, he now can be found in Amberpine Lodge, though he does not plan to stay there a lot. Category:Alliance Category:Stromgarde Category:Human Category:Back story